Take Her Out
by ankhesenamun2
Summary: Road is a hit-man for the Noah Clan. Lenalee is the target. Rated for violence and character death.


**Hello, lovelies! So, this is kinda outside the norm for me. It was written for a meme I came across on Tumblr. It was really long, and I'm rather pleased with it. So, I thought I'd share. Please feel free to critique as this is the first thing I've written that's rather violent. My lovely muses are asleep as of now, so I supposed I have to do the thing, no? I don't own D. Gray Man or the characters. **

_Send me "Take them out!" and I'll tell you how my character would kill yours if they were a paid mercenary._

Road crept in the shadows of the alley, knowing that soon her target, a Lenalee Lee, would be passing by like she did every day at the same time, like clock-work. Under the cover of the darkness, Road readied her tools. Gag. Blindfold. Rope. All present. All ready for use. Road's fingers itched with anticipation. She couldn't wait. She wanted to use them. She wanted to do this. She didn't really understand why she so throughly enjoyed her work. It would rather perturb most people. But Road didn't care. She liked being paid to do what she loved. Killing. Her family members were the only ones who understood. They enjoyed it as much as she did. Was it strange? To enjoy harming others? Was it wrong? Road shook her head. She'd been raised around the family business.

Footsteps roused Road from her thoughts. She pressed her back against the wall of the alley, ensuring she was all but invisible. She peered out, searching for the source of the noise. There she was. Green pigtails swinging as she walked. Perpetual smile on her face. Road sneered. This was her target? She was nothing more than a doll. This should be all too easy.

As Lenalee passed by the alley's mouth, Road snatched her from the street. Pressing the gag against her nose and mouth. Watching intensely as the chloroform took effect. Lenalee stopped struggling. Road bound her hands and feet. Blindfolded her. Lifting her into the back of her van, Road smiled. Now for the fun part.

Road positioned Lenalee into a sort of sitting position. Turning away, Road looked at her choices of tools. There were so many to choose from! How could she ever chose just one? Glancing back at her target, she decided on a very long, slightly curved, excruciatingly sharp knife. Road turned back to the unconscious girl. _This would be so much better if she was awake.. But the screams.. We can't have that_..

Road took the knife. She held if up to the light, inspecting it. Finding it satisfactory, she took Lenalee's chin in her hand. Turning it to the left. Then right. _No. We'll not start with the face. That would be a shame to ruin first. __It would be better if she wasn't tied up.._

Road carefully unbound Lenalee. She laid her down on the floor of the van. Careful not to wake her. Road turned back to her wall of tools. She selected several sharp rail spikes. Smiling viciously she brought the spikes down on Lenalee's hands. Road forced them downwards. Nailing the girl's hands to the van floor. Tearing through skin. Muscles. Tendons. Feeling them tear and snap. Blood splattered upwards with the blow. Drops landing on Road. One landed on Lenalee's cheek. A bright red tear. Road readied another spike. Intending to repeat the process on Lenalee's feet. _Wait. Repetition. How dull. This is supposed to be fun~ For me~!_

Road opted for a large hammer instead. She raised it above her head; she brought it down with astonishing force on Lenalee's legs. The crunch of the bones. The spurts of blood. The bits of flesh and sinew. Road reveled in the sport.

A sound roused her from her enjoyment. Looking up at the girl, Road saw the chloroform had begun to wear off. _Well, now for the best part._

"Ah, you're waking up. Excellent. I'd hate for you to miss the show~!" Road laughed viciously, as Lenalee tried to scream through her gag. "Now, now, girl-y, you can't do that. Or I'll just _have_ to punish you."

Road grasped the knife she selected earlier. Carefully, she sliced open the girl's shirt. "Let's see what's inside, shall we~?"

The blade hovered over Lenalee's solar plexus for a moment as Road thought. _Might as well make this quick. I'm running out of time. The Earl doesn't like tardiness._

The blade made contact with the smooth skin. As it was drug downward, a thin red line appeared in its wake. The cut began to bleed profusely. Road brought it down again. Cutting deeply into Lenalee's stomach. Blood began to pool on the floor around her. Soft whimpers were heard. Tears streamed down the girl's face. Smearing that one perfect, red tear.

Road smiles. Pleased with her handiwork. The girl's torso oozes bright red. Pieces of the organs are all jumbled together. In the wrong places. All save the girl's heart. But that Road will save for last.

Road delicately cleaned her blade. Once she was satisfied it was clean enough, she turned her attention to the girl's face. "We can't have you being recognized very easily now can we, my pretty?"

Road placed the blade on Lenalee's cheek. The girl closed her eyes. But the pain didn't come. Road turned away from the girl. A sharp knife would do no good to conceal her identity. A dull knife, on the other hand...

Road selected a short bladed knife. One with barely a sharpened edge. _Much better._..

This time there was no hesitation. Road raised her arm. Stabbing. Over and over. The skin of Lenalee's face torn under the force. Red sprayed in every direction. Covering Road's face and clothes. Lenalee was gone. All that was left was a slightly twitching crimson pulp.

* * *

**Sooo? Thoughts? What can I do better? Like I said, I've never written this type of thing before. Constructive criticism is much appreciated!**

**Love and Starbucks, Ankhesa**


End file.
